1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket suspension rack assembly with a quick release funtion wherein the socket may be mounted on and removed from the square positioning stud of the support rack of the socket suspension rack assembly easily, quickly and conveniently, thereby facilitating the user employing the socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional socket suspension rack comprises a suspension bracket provided with multiple square positioning studs for retaining multiple sockets. However, each of the sockets is rigidly secured on each of the positioning studs by a positioning ball, so that each of the sockets cannot be removed from each of the positioning studs easily, quickly and conveniently, thereby causing inconvenience to the user when he needs to use the sockets.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional socket suspension rack.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a socket suspension rack assembly with a quick release function, wherein the socket may be mounted on and removed from the square positioning stud of the support rack of the socket suspension rack assembly easily, quickly and conveniently, thereby facilitating the user employing the socket.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a socket suspension rack assembly with a quick release function, wherein the socket may be retained on the square positioning stud of the support rack of the socket suspension rack assembly rigidly and stably.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a socket suspension rack assembly with a quick release function, comprising a support rack, and a slide rack slidably mounted on the support rack, wherein:
the support rack has a first side wall and a second side wall, the support rack has a periphery provided with multiple positioning studs, the second side wall of the support rack is formed with multiple receiving channels each aligning with one of the multiple positioning studs of the support rack, the support rack is provided with multiple flexible positioning plates each retractably mounted in one of the multiple positioning studs of the support rack and each having an extension movably mounted in one of the multiple receiving channels of the second side wall of the support rack; and
the slide rack has a first side wall and a second side wall, the second side wall of the slide rack is formed with multiple flexible press blocks each having a first side rested on a first side of the extension of one of the multiple flexible positioning plates of the support rack.